oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree patch
Farming patch|the locations of tree patches|Farming/Patch locations#Tree patches}} Tree patches are farming patches used to grow trees. Much like other trees found around RuneScape, these can be chopped using the Woodcutting skill to obtain logs. The necessary tree seeds to grow them must be obtained from bird nests or other sources. To plant a new tree the old one needs to be cleared from the patch. This can be done by chopping it down and digging up the roots or by paying the farmer to remove it. Like bushes, most of the experience gained in the Farming skill is from checking on the tree's health, not in planting it or chopping it down. Note: Tree saplings and planted trees do not need watering. Experience Optimal methods of travel Full list of all patches and closest teleports can be found here. Fast Fairy rings access guide can be found here. Note: Remember that many of these methods of travels have various requirements so do click on their links to know more about the requirements and additional useful information. * Varrock Palace courtyard ** Fastest ways: *** Varrock teleport (Standard spellbook) or Varrock Teleport Tablet and travel north-east to the eastern palace entrance. *** Teleport to House Home teleport (Standard spellbook) or Teleport to house and enter your Varrock portal in your Portal Chamber and travel north-east to the eastern palace entrance. *** Note: If you have already completed Medium Varrock Diary Tasks, remember to toggle from Grand Exchange teleport back to normal Varrock teleport via right clicking the spell in the Standard spellbook, tablet or your Varrock portal in your house's Portal Chamber. *** Charged Ring of wealth to Grand Exchange and travel east. * West of Lumbridge Castle ** Fastest ways: *** Lumbridge teleport/Home Teleport to Lumbridge (Standard spellbook) or Lumbridge Teleport and travel west through and out of the Lumbridge Castle back gates and travel slightly north to get to the patch. **** Remember that the Lumbridge home teleport spell has a 30 minutes cool-down timer. *** Teleport to house Home Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Teleport to House and enter your Lumbridge portal in your Portal Chamber and travel west through and out of the Lumbridge Castle back gates and travel slightly north. * Falador Park ** Fastest way: Charged Ring of wealth that brings you directly to Falador Park where the patch resides. ** Falador Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Falador teleport tablet and travel east to the patch. ** House teleport Teleport to House tablet (Standard spellbook) or Teleport to house and enter your Falador portal in your Portal Chamber and travel east to get to the patch. * Taverley ** Fastest ways: *** Teleport to House (Standard spellbook), House teleport tablet if your house is in Taverley and travel east along to road south of the witch's house and at the Taverley gates, travel south to the patch. *** Taverley tablet and travel east along to road south of the witch's house and at the Taverley gates, travel south to the patch. ** Falador Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Falador teleport tablet and travel north than west through the Taverley gates and then slightly south to the patch. ** House teleport Home teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Falador portal in your Portal Chamber and travel north than west through the Taverley gates and then slightly south to the patch. ** Games necklace or Minigame teleport to Burthorpe and travel south to the patch south of the Taverley gates. ** Balloon transport system to Taverley and travel slightly north to the patch. * Gnome Stronghold ** Fastest ways: *** Slayer ring teleport to Stronghold Slayer Cave, the tree patch is just to the east. *** Spirit tree teleport to Gnome Stronghold, the tree patch is right next to Nieve's slayer cave. *** Balloon transport system to Gnome Stronghold, the tree patch is south west. *** Royal seed pod *** Necklace of passage to the Outpost, run northeast to the Gnome Stronghold. See also *Fruit tree *Farming training, a guide to training Farming *Crop running *Seeds *Farming/Patch locations *Farming Calculators Category:Farming Category:Trees